


The Monsters in the World

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's used to stitching up his brother, but now Sam's got wounds that he didn't get hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters in the World

At twenty two, Dean had done his fair share of stitches.

At first, it had been his father, stumbling home after a hunt or a night on the town, bruised and bloody. He’d sit at motel tables with a bottle of something strong, taking swigs as his son sewed him up.

Then Dean had started tending his own wounds, preferring his neat, even sutures to the messy stitches his father used. Sammy sat on the bed, watching wide-eyed as Dean cleaned and dressed the wounds.

And then, when Sammy was old enough to hunt, Dean stitched him up, too. He learned to fix dislocated shoulders, and wrap broken fingers, and spot concussions. He kept the first aid kit stocked with sterile gauze and curved needles, buying what he could and stealing what he couldn’t.

So Dean was the one who stitched Sammy up, when they finished a hunt. Dean was the one who staunched the bleeding and worked to minimize the scarring. He was good at that by then. Which is how he knew the difference between a fresh wound and one that was days old.

How he knew the difference between a cut from a claw and a cut from a razor blade.

“These aren’t from a poltergeist,” he said, gesturing to the short, parallel slices on his brother’s ribs.

“Just stitch them, will you? I want to go to sleep.”

He set his jaw, sewing up the wounds his little brother had given himself.

“There’s enough shit out there that’ll try to hurt you. Don’t help them.”

Sam didn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a fill for this prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105944.html?thread=40122840#t40122840 
> 
> But then I realized they requested Sam/Cas not Dean/Sam. By that point the seed had already grown into a drabble and so here it is. 
> 
> The prompt asks for a situation in which someone is convinced to stop self-harming. Dean's advice is what my dad told me when he found out I was cutting. In twelve years, that statement is the only thing that's ever talked me out of it.


End file.
